Jamie Marchi
Jamie Marchi (born October 8, 1977 in Knoxville, Tennessee) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer. She's also known as: Jamie Perez and Maria Daniel. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo (ep9) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo, Announcement (ep2), Female Researcher B (ep7), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Anka Rheinberger *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Miwa Asahina (ep3) *D-Frag! (2015) - Takao's Oldest Sister (ep8) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Claire (ep1), Liza *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Moriko Tomoyori *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Clara, Yumi, Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Ai Yamabuki *Death Parade (2015) - Black-Haired Woman/'Chiyuki' (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Rebecka Halström *Fairy Tail (2016) - Cana Alberona *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Prostitute (ep1) *High School DxD (2013) - Rias Gremory *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Rias Gremory (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Rias Gremory *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep5) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps4-6) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Hiroko (ep11), Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mari Ohara (Announced) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Yuka Amado *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Tsuyu *One Piece (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Spooky Boogie/Shoko Sugawara *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Isuke Inukai *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Akira Aoi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Akira Aoi *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Ayame Kajo (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Kiki Seiran (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Liz Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Yoko (ep16) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Five *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pelico *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hetare (ep9), Itori, Additional Voices *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Miho Kitou (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ryo Nishihara *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Lulu Yurigasaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Mitsuko Kongo *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Rina Nishio *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cana Alberona *Harmony (2016) - Tuan Kirie (Announced) *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shirley Yeagar (Announced) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Irene Diaz *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Narrator, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2016. Category:American Voice Actors